This invention relates to an exhaust gas purifying device for a compression ignition type of internal combustion engine provided with auxiliary combustion chambers.
Most conventional exhaust gas purifying devices wherein the exhaust gas is circulated in a compression ignition type of internal combustion engine employ a method in which part of the gas expelled from the exhaust passage is circulated into the gas suction or intake passage, or employ an internal re-circulation method utilizing the overlap timing of the suction and exhaust valves. Such conventional methods adversely affect the power output and smoke generation characteristics of the engine, however, and are especially ineffective in the high load ranges of engine operation where the excess air ratio is relatively low.